Memories
by writindownsouth
Summary: Memories allow us to see into the previous lives of everyone we have and will meet. Including ourselves, so it is more than fitting that belle and Rumpelstiltskin ought to have them.
1. Chapter 1

**First poem with Belle and Rumplestiltskin. There will hopefully be more to come, so please just wait and give me your thoughts! Thanks y'all! **

"All you'll ever have is a broken heart and a chipped cup,"

the words echoed in his head,

he began to spin more,

the wheel turning,

a small tear falls,

this was a rare sight to see,

and as he cried more,

the memory of her stuck,

engraved into his mind,

he loved her so much,

yet he let her die,

over such a silly thing,

but it meant more to him,

he ought to have known better,

though he didn't,

greed was a cup,

he could never fill,

yet love was in his grasp,

and he let it out,

he is plagued and haunted,

even whilst the curse went on,

until a certain woman,

turned things upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everybody, especially those who reviewed, a big thanks to you. I'm excited to give you the next chapter and for future reference I will try to update every 2-3 days. Thanks again and please give me your thoughts! _

Deep within the ground,

in a dark, dank cell,

lied an exhausted Belle,

after being dragged,

pushed and pulled,

into the place,

she almost regretted her love,

for the slightest of moments,

when she forced her eyelids shut,

whilst lying on the hard, mussied floor,

visions began to come,

a single laugh,

an act of kindness,

intelligence unparalleled,

they all straight back,

to where her love was at,

then it overtook her,

the heady scent of roses,

a grand garden spreading farther than her eyes could see,

in the midst of it though,

was him,

except something was different,

his skin was of a tanned tone,

eyes sparkling like jewels,

she picked up her skirt and ran through the grass,

yet just as she was in his arms,

she awoke,

hearing and barely acknowledging being watched,

by a pale evil who was enshrowded in black,

Belle sat up,

her head up high,

but once the woman left,

her mind went back,

to the memory of what they could've had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone, a huge apology. I was just posted this when I realized that there were a few spelling errors and such, so I edited it. So if any of you read it and then it wasn't there anymore that's why. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

note: I skipped to the finale where Belle is confronting Rumpelstiltskin after escaping the hospital.

Ring a ding,

ring a ling,

the bell gave off a chime,

Gold thought the person must've been blind,

but knew that they would be desperate,

for coming at such an hour,

and as he pondered who it might be,

something was familiar in their steps,

as he heard them getting closer,

but a voice,

daintier than a chipped teacup,

but stronger than any diamond could be,

cautiously asked,

"Are you Mr. Gold?"

his response no sooner passed through,

when he turned round,

a brief moment passed before she told him the rest,

though he didn't care,

as long as Belle was safe in his loving arms,

even though she didn't remember,

he promised she would,

who knew that such a delicate flame,

had been waiting to come back out again?

**I'm also sorry for the wait. Seems I have tons of things to apologize for, but I hope y'all will stick around for the last chapter (and there may be an epilogue. I just haven't decided and would like your input on that). Thanks again for the reviews and views! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew, one more chapter to go folks! It's been a bunch of fun writing this and I hope everyone is ready for the epilogue, which is in the making. To everyone who has reviewed: a huge thank you to y'all. And to everyone who has read this; I hope it lives up to your standards. The epilogue will be posted three days from now (or sooner). Thanks again to all reviewers, readers, and to the makers of Once Upon a Time. Please read and review! **

The two quickly make their way,

over to the mountian,

twists and turns,

battering branches everywhere,

yet Mr. Gold was very much prepared,

he kept looking back,

to double check,

that she was still there,

however her lack,

of strength and words was unexpected,

the two still continued on their trek,

up the steep mountian,

when suddenly belle felt,

the haze begin to rise,

and the once lost memories were spinning through,

her mind,

she stopped so abrupt,

he barely noticed,

until he was a bit off,

and realized that no step accompanied his own,

to his great suprise when he called her,

she answered with his true name,

and the hug they shared of at that moment was one of a million,

which changed their worlds forever.


	5. Epilogue

**Hi again y'all! It's been so much fun doing this poem, along with finishing this with a half poem, half written epilogue. A huge thanks to all the viewers, reviewers, actors, actresses, ABC, and everyone else who have made this possible. Give y'all selves a hug and enjoy! **

_How they left off,_

_no one truly knows,_

_but my best guess is that, _

Belle was interrupted by the dark, wood door opening; she grinned to herself, as she placed her navy book on the coffee table in front of her. When she was fixing the book on the table, she heard a crash in the kitchen while she closed the stain-glass windowed door. Running towards the source, she noticed a very panicked looking Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold trying to pick up a bouquet of red roses and balance a huge shipping box on the palm of his hands; trying to keep himself looking presentable though he was on his knees on the floor. Belle had never seen him like this, but cherished it while leaning on the white door frame. Her laughter soon gave her away, no matter how much she tried to keep it down. Rumplestiltskin looked up and groaned; knowing that this moment in the gray walls of the kitchen, she would never let him live it down. Rumpelstiltskin quickly regained his profile as a result of Belle assisting him put everything on the light, willow dinner table. While she was trying to search for a vase, he pulled out a golden ring with a small diamond in the middle. He placed it where the box now once stood and made his way upstairs. Rumpelstiltskin counted down the seconds until he expected to hear a shriek of surprise and delight escape from Belle's lips. After a minute of waiting in silence, he snuck back down the stairs to meet a very flushed looking Belle tapping her foot on the floor and two fists strategically placed on her hips. He groaned a bit when he saw her pull out the ring and say, "missing something, _dearie_?"

Trying to get out of the awkward situation he shrugged his shoulders and giggled. He snatched the ring from her unsuspecting fingers, commenting, "Why yes, dearie. I was just going to use this for a curse I've been considering giving to some evil queen."

A shocked Belle tried to retaliate and insist that she thought the ring was hers, until Rumpelstiltskin got down on one knee. requesting that she stop and wished that she would marry him. Belle made him wait a few seemingly forever moments on the bottom of the red oak stairs, when she gave him a tremendous hug.

_their love is an everlasting rose,_

_and though it will have its thorns,_

_it will always be ,_

Belle could barely find time to write anymore. Between finding Bae, taking down the evil Queen with the help of some new heroes in Storybrooke, and raising a family with the once Dark Lord; it truly was difficult to find a time where one was free. As she finally got back up from their bed, a little shadow sprung onto the bed, all the while being chased by a young, dark-haired man around twenty was following close behind. It took everything not to laugh as the young, auburn-haired shadow and young man hid on the opposite side of the bed. Quickly pursuing them was an older man; who (even though he still used his cane) was extremely quick on his feet. Belle immediately knew that she was to attempt to hide the children hiding behind the bed, so she started to waddle towards the love of her life. Rumpelstiltskin's attention was diverted from the soft giggling on the other side of the room with his very pregnant wife. He had originally ordered her to stay on the wooden, quilt covered bed; however, he knew that Belle would never listen. He tried coaxing her back on the bed, but was forced onto it himself, which was when the two stowaways joined their parents, laughing and hugging each other at the same time.

_an thought that will be continued forever,_

_in a certain book,_

_a certain book that told the truth when the false was so real,_

_a book that will forever hold the memories of our loved ones_

_memories no one will ever forget. _

It had been many years since the two had been wed, around 50 to be exact. Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had lived to see the end of the war between Regina and the fairy book war. However, time had been good to the two of them, until the night before. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had been sitting on a bench in their flowering garden; watching the stars shoot across the spring sky, when Belle took a deep breath. Rumpelstiltskin had immediately turned to her; awaiting whatever she want to say, and noticed her head slumped backwards. He shot up and ran into the house, grabbed the phone and called the hospital. It only took a few minutes for the ambulance to show up, yet to Rumpelstiltskin it felt like an eternity. He was allowed in the back, all the while holding onto Belle's still petite hand. That night had been one of the worst in his life. Awaiting the arrival of his son, and the two's daughter and boy and girl twins. Word reached around town faster than a wildfire, everyone was wearing black the next day; everyone hoping and praying that the stroke hadn't done the worst. To everyone in the hospital though, it'd take a miracle to keep Belle alive. That miracle came around three o'clock in the morning when a pink fairy arrived, bringing back the woman who had encouraged the once Dreamy to follow down the path of love. It took a few moments off of life support to insure that Belle would be alright. The first thing she did was smile at her husband and get him to finish the poetry in her book. He obliged, hoping that the woman in front of him would never leave his side, but a few weeks afterwards while they were watching their grandchildren play in front of them. A white-haired Belle smiled at her graying husband and the two knew, that their memories would allow them to never be apart.

**As I said, it's been a pleasure writing; I'm not much of a romance fan, but I will choose the occasional couple... Thanks again for reading and please critique or review! **


End file.
